unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Circumnavigation
'Chapter 1: The Missing Journal' Player received a notice from the Royal Palace that said to come as quickly as possible. The reason Player had been summoned to the Royal Palace was to participate in the development of a worldwide circumnavigation route, as well as a way to confirm that the trip had actually made it. At the Royal Palace in Seville, a notice of the route and a launch ceremony were to be held. Player set out for the Royal Palace. Player had an audience with Cardinal Tabera. The method for this plan was explained by Juan Sebastian Elcano and the first port of call was to be Las Palmas. Outside the Royal Palace there were a number of townspeople who were listening to the latest gossip. One of them was an old man named Diego Barbosa, who went up to talk to Player. He wished to find a journal written by Antonio Pigafetta that was supposedly somewhere near Manilla. Player agreed to look for the journal and set out to sea, heading for the next port of call of Las Palmas. 'Chapter 2: A Young Stowaway' Player arrived in Las Palmas Upon checking in with the port official, questions were asked about the only fleet to ever successfully make it around the world. The fleet was made up of five ships, with the Trinidad as the flagship and the San Antonio, the Concepcion, the Victoria and the Santiago. Player finished checking in with the port offical and returned to the port. After returning to the port, the sailors reported in to Player. They said that a young lady had hidden away in the ship's hold. Her name was apparently Elena. Elena asked if she could ride along in Player's ship. Player agreed to let her do so. With a touch of fear in the air, Player set out for the next port of call, Rio de Janeiro. 'Chapter 3: Journey to the West Coast' After arriving in Rio de Janeiro, Player checked in with the port official. Here too, questions were asked about the fleet that had made it around the world. The port official noticed Elena listening to the story while standing by Player's side. He suggested she take one of the liners back to her home country, but Elena said that she wanted to continue and join Player on this journey Having checked in, Player set out for the next port of call, Buenos Aires. Meanwhile, back in Seville, Elcano was planning to capture Barbosa. Player and the rest of the group arrived in Buenos Aires. Suddenly, Elena said that she wished to walk around and check out the town alone. Player agreed to let her do so and was on the way to check in with the port offical, but was caught up in a fight at a tavern on the way there. Lookin for a cause to the fight, Player paid a visit to the tavern. There was Elena. She seemed to be asking sailors about the fleet that had sailed around the world. However, they asked for some information in trade, to which she was only confused. So Player frank the pulque in place of Elena and listened to the sailor's stories about the fleet that had sailed around the world. After hearing their stories, Player and the rest of the group moved on to the next port of call, San Antonio. Back in Seville, Elcano had managed to capture Barbaros and learned that he had asked somebody to look for Pigafetta's journal for him. Player checked in with the San Antonio port official. When the fleet that sailed around the world arrived nearby San Antonio, it was already winter. Between the cold, and unable to find the "Strait", the unhappiness caught up with the fleet and caused a mutiny. Admiral Magellan put down the mutiny in a moment's notice. The next port of call was an island at the southern tip of the continent, Ushuaia. It is said that Magellan discovered this land as well. In Seville, learned that Barbarosa has an adopted child. Elcano orderd his men to capture the child. After arriving in Ushuaia, Player checked in with the port offical that came out to greet the party. Once the fleet that made it around the world had sailed through the Strait of Magellan, they sailed out into the Pacific and there, they met an obstacle that was beyond their wildest imagination. The next port of call was Wanganui. It was apparently reached by sailing directly west from the southern tip of the new continent and crossing the Pacific Ocean. Crossing the vast sea to the west... to the west... Player guided the ship forward. 'Chapter 4: The Girl's Confession' Upon crossing the Pacific Ocean, Player and the rest of the group arrived at Wanganui. In order to rest their exhausted bodies, they went into town in order to get something to eat. Meanwhile, back in Seville, Barbarosa was being questioned by Elcano. Barbarosa kept his mouth shut, but when the talk turned to Elena's safety, he had no choice but to tell them what he knew. Upon entering Wanganui, Elena and a sailor were standing around in the rest area. Apparently, they had tried some food that had an unusual taste. In order to get the taste out of her mouth, Elena began cooking. Everyone was surprised at how wonderful the flavours were. Impressed, the sailor enquired about Elena's past. Her expression immediately began to turn dark and the words began to flow out. She talked about not having any parents, how her adoptive father told her to get on Player's ship, and that they were heading for Manilla. From Elena's story, it was apparent that Player and Elena's adoptive father were acquaintances, and the request Player had received from Barbarosa and the things Elena's adoptive father told her about were the same thing. Player promised to search for Pigafetta's journal together with Elena. Player reported to the records clerk. The group was informed that their next port of call was to be Manilla, which was Elena's destination, as well as the location of Pigafetta's journal. Just who was this Barbarosa? With doubt lingering in Player's mind, the ship made its way towards Manilla. 'Chapter 5: Relics of the Fleet' Having arrived in Manilla, the group began looking for the journal. Checking with the town official and asking about Pigafetta and his journal, he replied that he did not know, and that even if he did, he would not tell them. However, the moment the town official saw the rosary around Elena's neck, his demeanour changed instantly. As the town official had a letter addressed to Legazpi, he gave it to Player and the others. As Player handed over the letter, Legazpi asked Elena the name of her father and adopted father. Diego Barbosa was the adoptive father of Magellan, meaning that Elena and Magellan were brother and sister. Suddenly Elena was trembling upon knowing the truth. Legazpi asked why Player had come to Manilla, but Legazpi did not appear to know the location of the journal either. Instead, the group went out in search of a statue of the baby Jesus that another fleet had left behind. The statue was supposedly in the ruins of an altar in south east Brunei. Meanwhile, Elcano learned that Elena was aboard Player's ship. He began creating a net to trap them. The group arrived in south east Brunei, and after searching the ruins managed to find the statue of the baby Jesus. They then journeyed back to Manilla in order to report their find to Legazpi. 'Chapter 6: Within the baby Jesus' Player showed the statue of the baby Jesus they found to Legazpi. On the back of the statue, there was an opening in it that perfectly matched Elena's rosary. The rosary acted like a key, opening up the back of the statue and inside they found an old book. Player began reading the journal. It was all there: Elcano participating in the rebellion at St. Julian's bay, the plot behind Magellan's death, that Elena was actually Magellan's daughter... It was indeed Pigafetta's journal. Elena learned the truth about her father. However, she also learned that she had the right to the great wealth that was entitled to her since her father was gone. Elena was filled with sadness and anger for not being able to see her father and because he had been killed. Unable to hold her emotions any longer, Elena ran off. However, Legazpi said that there was something else that he needed to tell Player. Player listened to what Legazpi had to say. Legazpi was worried about where Barbosa was. Barbosa was in Seville when he asked Player to look for the journal, which was dangerously close to Elcano's location. Legazpi said that he would help make sure that Barbosa was safe. Player accepted the offer. Once they had finished talking, Player went into the town to find Elena. Player found her and attempted to cheer her up. Before long, Elena was back to her cheerful self, however her resentment towards risking her life for wealth and for her life being in danger still remained... However, Player's trip around the world continued. The next port of call was Ternate. Its location was right in the centre of the Spice Islands. 'Chapter 7: Surrounded at the Spice Islands' Player and the group arrived at Ternate. This was the centre of a group of islands that numerous sailors came to in search of spices. The port official told Elena of the immense riches that could be made from the spices growing on this island. However, Elena's resentment still remained. The next port of call was Dili on the island of Timor. The groups set out to sea in route to their new destination. On the way to Dili, Player was suddenly ambushed by an enemy fleet. At the port in Dili, Player asked a sailor about the fleet that attacked them. It was clearly an attempt to take both the journal that Player held as well as Elena herself. Elena was distraught that her mere presence on Player's ship was putting everybody in danger so she said she would return home on her home (sic) and left the ship. The groups set out to inform the port official of their arrival and to look for Elena. Player checked in with the port offical. Then, a Dili fisherman approached, complaining that a girl had stolen his fishing boat. The girl was most definitely Elena. The fisherman said the area was crawling with pirates and it was dangerous to take out a boat without knowing your course. Player immediately set out to search for Elena. Upon leaving the port, the group saw the fishing boat surrounded by pirates. It was positively Elena's boat. Player went in to rescue her. Player successfully managed to rescue Elena. For the time being, the group headed back to Dili. Elena began to sob uncontrollably. The sailors questioned her anyway and demanded to Player that she be punished for her actions. Player assured that her punishment was light and did not cause Elena any additional grief. Elena appreciated the kindness Player showed her and offered her gratitude. Having got some much needed rest, the group set out for their next port of call, Mozambique. 'Chapter 8: Return to Seville' Player's ship pulled into port in Mozambique. According to the port official, the fleet that sailed around the world suffered from massive starvation near this area, making it just as gruelling as their journey across the Pacific. Its said the reason they continued their journey was because their pride and honour were at stake. Upon hearing this, Elena learned the importance of the concepts of pride and honour. Player set out for the next port, Cabo Verde. Shorting (sic) after leaving the port, the sailors and Elena noticed a strange smell lingering about the ship. Even knowing how hot the African heat was, it could not explain the unbelievable rate at which their food was spoiling! Player and the rest pressed on, despite not knowing the reason for this new found problem. Player and the others arrived in Cabo Verde. There Elana found some rotten meat in the bottom of a barrel. This was what was causing the food to spoil so quickly. Things were able to return to normal. Player reported the ship's arrival in Cabo Verde. The next stop was where their journey began and would now come to an end, Seville. Finally, this long journey around the world was about to finish. Back in Seville, Elcano was impatient, having failed to stop Player's progress. Elcano's men lie waiting in the coastal waters around Seville, determined to sink Player's ship as soon as it drew near. Countless ships populated the waters around Seville, all of them intent on putting a stop to Player's voyage. However, Seville was almost in reach. The ship had to find some way through this blockade! 'Chapter 9: Home and Beyond' Arriving in Seville, the people of the town let out a cry of joy celebrating Player's return. The port offical informed them that there would be a party in honour of successfully sailing around the world, and Player headed to the Royal Palace. Elena was also invited to the party. Elcano heard that Player had returned. Notice of the party had also been delivered to Elcano. Player, ready to go home, went and informed Cardinal Tabera. After receiving numerous awards, a congratulatory address came from Elcano himself. Although he seemed fine at first, Elcano's expression changed suddenly the moment he was supposed to give the toast. Barbosa, who should have been in custody, had appeared. Barbosa urged them to present Player with the journal. Elcano's uneasiness began to reach its peak. As soon as Cardinal Tabera finished reading the journal, Elcano denied its contents. Due to Elcano's irreverent mood, Cardinal Tabera ordered he be dismissed at once. Elcano reluctantly left the proceedings. Meanwhile, if the contents of the journal were true, then Elena would stand to inherit a large fortune. Everybody suggested that the Barbosa's inheritance rights be dissolved and transferred to the house of Magellan instead. However, Elena informed Cardinal Tabera that she was planning to renounce the inheritance rights of the house of Magellan. She then asked that the honour of Magellan, and all of the sailors in his fleet, be restored. Touched, Cardinal Tabera agreed to do so. And so, despite the initial chaos, the party settled back down and enjoyed the rest of the evening. About that time, Elcano attempted to execute his men that had allowed Barbosa to escape. Suddenly, the Spanish palace guards came rushing in. His men had betrayed him. And so it was that the man who had sailed around the world, Juan Sebastian Elcano, made a fatal mistake. The sun rose on the Royal Palace. Elena and Player recovered from their long journey and Elena was reunited with her father. Barbosa paid Player a reward for successfully finding the journal. And as a token of thanks for Buenos Aires, Elana gave her rosary. She said that she wished for Player, who had known her father well, to have it. Elena and Barbosa set out on the road home. As they said goodbye, Elena made a promise to Player. That one day, when she had become a sailor equal to tha of her father or Player, they would go out on a journey together. Player watched as Elena and Barbosa left for home. And so, the journey by Player around the world had finally come to an end. Category:Quests